edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock-a-Bye Ed
"Rock-a-Bye Ed" is the 17th episode of Season 3 and the 69th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed has a nightmare about his 'mom' (who has Jonny's head), which leaves him traumatized. Ed now gets freaked out whenever he sees Jonny, so Edd and Eddy must do something to help him conquer his fear. Plot Ed is in his "happy place," playing incessantly with a paddleball in his living room. Sarah just wants to quietly watch TV but finds the noise from the paddleball irritating and distracting. Soon enough she grabs the paddleball out of Ed's hands and tries to cut the string off the paddleball. Ed quickly takes it back and tries to protect it. Sarah demands the paddleball, but suddenly she becomes nice and states "Fine, if that's the way you like it..." which causes Ed to relax down a bit, but Sarah then declares she is going to tell on their mom. Sarah runs for their mother while Ed tries to stop her. Ed and Sarah's mother is then shown washing dishes, but when Ed arrives, Sarah is already there. She then gets her mom's attention and tells her that Ed won't let her watch television due to him creating a lot of noise. Sarah then does the lower-lip thing. Ed tries to explain himself to his mother, but she then turns around and it is then shown that Ed's mom has Jonny 2x4's face perched on top of her body. Ed's mom with Jonny's face then scolds him on not being nice to Sarah. Ed tries to run away but finds himself on a spoon. The spoon is then shown being held by a giant Jonny-faced mom. Ed again pleads his innocence, but his mom then holds Ed by the jacket and responds malevolently: "I SEE WE'LL HAVE TO WIPE THAT SILLY GRIN OFF YOUR FACE, WON'T WE?". Ed's mouth is then glued shut. He then finds himself in court with his mother as the judge. The judge says he is shirking on the responsibility of an older brother and asks what does he say have to say for himself. Ed tries to say something, but no words come out, since his mouth had become plain skin. The judge asks if the jury has reached their verdict. The jury is then shown to be many Sarah clones, who all decry Ed guilty. Ed's mom then sentences him to be dropped into the Kanker Pit. Ed's mouth reforms as he screams in panic. The door to the pit (which is shaped like Plank with Plank's mouth as the opening) then opens up. It then shows the Kankers as shark-human hybrids. A horrified Ed shouts: "BAD FOR ED, MOMMY! BAD FOR ED!" Ed's mom says to Ed "This hurts me more than it does you, son!" Ed is then dropped into the pit while screaming. Ed then wakes up from his nightmare and starts screaming in terror until Eddy throws a bucket of water at him. Eddy states to Edd that he told him that would quiet Ed down. Edd places a towel on the bed and comforts Ed while stating to him that he must have had a horrible dream. Ed states it was and begins to explain how the dream went. Eddy interrupts midway and states that is really wacky, but they got to go. Edd scolds Eddy for saying that as nightmares can have lasting after effects. Edd explains the theory of how nightmares can do that to people. Shortly after that, Eddy states Nazz invited them to her party event and they never get invited to anything. Eddy then leaves. Ed continues his story a bit, but after talking about the Kankers and the Kanker pit, Edd notes he didn't know they were invited. Edd follows Eddy and asks Ed if he is coming. Ed states "YOU BETCHA!" before going into the washing machine to get dressed. He then accidentally comes in the incorrect clothes before going back into the washing machine. He then comes out in the correct clothes. Ed and Edd then follow Eddy to Nazz's party event. The Eds soon arrive at the party (really a gymnastics event tournament) with Ed trying to join in the fun. The memory of the dream, however, won't go away easily and despite his usual ebullience Ed reacts with uncharacteristic terror every time he bumps into the innocent little Jonny and as luck would have it the kid seems to be popping up everywhere today! Seeing their big pal turn to jelly at the sight of an undoubtedly strange but otherwise harmless little kid with a wooden board leaves Eddy and Edd puzzled but its not long before they see a quivering pattern emerging and set up a meeting between the two protagonists - one crazy and the other clueless. Ed is understandably reluctant to face his fears but with Plank's intervention everything is soon set straight again, or at least it is for Ed (who faces his fear head on by hugging Jonny and saying to him "I LOVE YOU MOM!") because now we find it's been Jonny's nightmare all along. Jonny screams in terror which is enough to wake him up and have him cautiously look under his bed. After realizing that it was just a dream, Jonny says he and Plank shouldn't eat anymore free-range soy beans before they go to bed. The duo happily goes back to sleep before the iris-in. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Jonny is singing while using the playground, his mouth doesn't move. **When Kevin edits the scorecard by changing "10" to read "dork", he used a blue marker. The changes he made, however, appear in red. **When Edd turns off the light in Ed's room, a clock suddenly appears on the wall. *In Ed's dream, when Ed sees the back of his mom (before being revealed to be Jonny), she has blonde hair. This may hint that Ed's mom is a blonde. However, as it is Jonny's dream about Ed's dream, this may not be true. *The scene where Ed's mouth turns to plain skin is a reference to The Matrix, where the Agents fuse Neo's mouth together so that he can't speak. The same phenomenon is shown before his mouth reappears. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, the level "Nightmare on Ed Street" has the same title card background as this episode. In the game, however, the title card background is mirrored. *It is revealed that consuming soybeans before bed causes Jonny to have nightmares. Video See also *Jonny's Dream World *Nazz's Gymnastics Championship Category:Episodes Category:Season 3